Eventide
Eventide is the primary location of Worlds Apart Book 10: Eventide Eventide is one of three planets in a red dwarf system in the Orion Quadrant. It shares its orbit with another planet more than half of its size, which forms as a moon. The orbit of this moon creates “night” on the side of the planet that always faces its star. Eventide orbits its sun every 64 days. Eventide is believed to have been an artificially constructed world; like EdenWorld. The third planet in the system was a gas supergiant. Around the Solar Year 7300, the supergiant was ignited by the pathfinder ship Pegasus to create a double-star system. Geography One hemisphere of the planet is oceanic, containing a large ring of islands. The largest islands are the planet's population centers. Among these islands are: Angleteer An Island and Empire on the planet Eventide, occupying one large island and numerous smaller islands comprising nearly a quarter of the planet's grand Archipelago. Angleteer possessed a large and capable Navy and was the first or second most powerful political subdivision on the planet. It was the most populous nation on the planet and its capital, Anchor-Park on Avon, was the planet's largest city. Tara An Island and Republic on the planet Eventide; very distant from the other island and nation-states in the Grand Archipelago. Tara was a prosperous maritime nation with a strong navy and a large merchant fleet. It was also more technologically advanced than the other sovereign powers of the planet. Illyria Illyria was an island nation on the planet Eventide. It was a pleasant and prosperous place with a thriving merchant class. Its capital was Helvetica. Athenia Athenia was an island nation on the planet Eventide. It had a thriving theater scene. Its capital was Constantia. The tunnels under the Royal Palace were filled with bat guano and horrible mutant alligators. Miranda - Island Miranda was an island nation on the planet Eventide. It was the smallest and poorest of the Island Regencies that ran the planet. Its capital was Arial, and some other towns were Sihnon on the northern coast and Simon River in the east. Caledonia Caledonia was an island kingdom on the planet Eventide, located northeast of Illyria and Angleteer. It was a cool and wet island, with a chain of high, black mountains running through its middle "like a row of rotten teeth." Its capital was Stratchlyde-on-Clyde. Apart Book 10: Eventide The Far Hemisphere The other hemisphere contains six sub-continent sized pieces of land ranging in size from 196,000 to almost half a million sq. kilometers in land area. It was in perpetual darkness and moonlight until the ignition of the gas giant. It now is sunlit for part of the time. Category:Places Civilization Eventide has a human population of approximately 24,000,000, primarily inhabiting the island ring on the day side. Most of them inhabit the Thirteen largest islands. Their civilization is non-industrial. They did not have advanced transportation, energy, or communication infrastructure at the time the world was charted by the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus. On each of the large islands, a device known as an ‘Anything Box’ produces, through means of energy-to-matter replication, most materials that would be manufactured on other worlds. Items include pre-packaged food, clothing, tools, and building materials. Commander Keeler of the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus, challenged by the Kariad to find a means of ending the planet’s social and cultural stagnation, introduced the concept of Competitive Economics to the planet after trading a pornographic film for control of one of its major islands. Around the Solar Year 7300, 2400 Gethsemanian refugees settled on the planet’s dark side. Religion A prominent religion on Eventide is the Cult of Infinite Justice. They worship a group of powerful god-beings from Earth mythology known as the Justice League. Their symbol is a red shield with a stylized S. Holy vestments typically consist of a padded, one-piece blue suit and red cape. Mighty Ultraman, savior of the human race and the planet Earth. His consort, Wondrous Woman. Sea-Man, god of the seas of Earth. Chiroptera, the dark god, and his consort, Sparrow History It is theorized that Eventide was built as a retirement colony in the age of the Commonwealth. Category:Worlds